Only a Dream
by Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World
Summary: One-Shot. Very Out of Character and Out of the True Story Line That Has Been Created. Mimiko and Jirou are together, yet separated. An evil group is out to kill Jirou for being a traitor. Will Jirou survive and what will happen to Mimiko?


_**Only a Dream**_

_**Co-Written By:**__ Hammer and Arisa_

_**Summary:**__ One-Shot. __Very Out of Character and Out of the True Story Line That Has Been Created._

_Mimiko and Jirou are together, yet separated. An evil group is out to kill Jirou for being a traitor. Will Jirou survive and what will happen to Mimiko? _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Characters, Original Story Line, or the Plot. Hammer Owns Most of This Story, The Plot, and The Out Of Place Characters Known As Black Riders. Arisa Owns the Twist of Hammer's story. _

_**Special Thanks:**__ I would love to say Thank You to a very special person who wrote the original story. Without him I would not have been able to turn this into a Black Blood Brother Fan-Fiction. So Thank You Hammer for making this possible, and allowing me to put my creative mind into your story. You truly are a special writer and may you never lose that gift._

_Story is told from Jirou's POV_

"I have been living here for over 50 years and now you're telling me that I should leave, because Black Riders live so close?" I asked.

Zelman and Kotaro looked at one another and then looked at me. Kotaro said, "You know how those Black Riders are, they will stop at nothing to get you out of this forest."

I stood up and said, "They have pushed me right up next to the edge of this forest, and I had to build myself a new home. It's a fine, good one." I continued. "I can't back down, I will not back down."

"Jirou, we would feel better if you stayed with your girl friend or one of us." said Zelman.

I then got in his face and said; "I can't go back to Mimiko, not after what I did to her." I backed off him and sat down with my hands over my face, and started to cry. I said with much sadness in my voice, "All those things I keep from her. She doesn't even know of my powers."

Zelman then came over to me, got on his knees and pulled my hands off my face. He then said, "You know that she still loves you and wants you back". Kotaro picked up one of the many letters off the table next to us and handed it to Zelman. He then opened it and started to read out loud. He read the following:

_Dear Jirou,_

_You haven't written to me in a while, is there something wrong? If so come and see me, I well do my best to help you. You do know that I love you and I well never leave you. Nor will I ever turn my back on you Jirou. I love you with very drop of my being, and I will never love anyone else more then you. In fact I will never love another man besides you. Well I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your Love,_

_Mimiko_

_P.S. I have sent the other thing you asked for the other day. You should get it in a few weeks from now._

Zelman then handed the letter back to Kotaro, and he put it back on the table. "You see, she still loves and still writes to you." said Kotaro.

Zelman then asked, "Do you still write to her." Even through the tears they could hear me say yes. They both then replied, "Then why don't you go see her and be with her?"

I got up and walked out the door. Zelman and Kotaro followed me. I closed my eyes and put my head back, and took a deep breath. Fafa landed on my shoulder and said with a little bird voice, "I well go with you, if you want me to Jirou."

I then opened my eyes and turned to face Zelman and Kotaro. They both looked at me and said, "Fly like the wind Jirou, and go to your woman". Then like a bolt of lighting I was gone and was flying through the air to the little town that was about a three days walk from my home. I got there in no time and landed in the middle of the town. I walked to the South side of town to pick up a package from the potion shop.

I then walked to the West side of town, until I came to a little, rickety house made of wood. I walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. There was no answer, so I knocked again three times. Still there was no answer. I heard a voice from behind me, so I turned around to see Mimiko and her mother. Mimiko ran up to me and hugged me. I had no choice, but to hug her back. We all went inside, but I and Mimiko went in to her room. I sat on the side of the bed and looked out the window.

Mimiko came over to the bed and sat next to me. She grabbed my hand and looked at me. I looked back at her, and said, "Mimiko, there's something I have to tell you."

Mimiko looked me in the eyes and softly said, "Whatever it is Jirou I will still love you with all my heart."

I took a deep breath, got up, and walked over to the window. I then said, "Mimiko, do you remember a letter I sent to you that said;

_Dear Mimiko,_

_The worst has just happened to me. You may not believe it, but it did. No, the Black Riders didn't take my home over again. I haven't seen them in some time. Well I would feel better if we could talk to one-on-one. That way I would feel better saying this to you. Well I have to cut this letter short._

_Your Lover,_

_Jirou_

_P.S. I need you to go to the potion shop in town to get me something. When you walk in tell the man behind the counter that you know me (Jirou) and asked for the potion called "Not Lost, Just Forgotten." Thanks, love you XOXO."_

"Well I didn't say that the way it was written, but you get the point." I continued.

Mimiko looked at me funny, and said, "Yeah I got that letter and I have that potion right here." She handed me a little bottle.

I put it away, and asked, "Remember how I said, in that letter that something happened?"

Mimiko only looked at me, with her head tilted to the side and said, "Jirou, just say it."

"The truth is right after I sent that letter to you… I was jumped by a group of Black Riders. It wasn't just any group. It was the group that the leader lived with. Sadly the fight didn't end to well." Mimiko's mouth hit the ground by now, but I continued. "I had beat everyone, but one. It was the leader.

He drew his blade and said, "This is the end Jirou, because you turned your back on us you must pay." The Black Rider continued. "The King sent us here to finish you off, once and for all".

Mimiko had tears in her eyes now, and was ready to cry, but I keep on explaining to her, "He then ran at me, our swords collided, but he hit me so hard that I lost grip of mine. Then with one quick blow, he hit me as hard as he could. I fell to the ground, and…I died."

Mimiko walked up to me and held me with tears in her eyes, and asked, "Then how can I hold you and see you?"

I answered, "It's because I was sent, and I'm not a mortal anymore." Mimiko started to cry, and she held me close to her. I held her as well. "Mimiko I tried my best, but I guess my best wasn't good enough to beat him." I said. Mimiko just continued to cry. I then held her face up so I could look her in the eyes, and replied, "But Mimiko I have gained something much better, besides having you with me. I can't die now and I have the powers of all Four Elements, plus the power of Forgotten Light." I sat Mimiko on her bed and let her cry, rocking her as she did.

Mimiko's mother suddenly ran in and said, "You two better hide, the King of he Black Riders had came into town and is looking for Jirou."

I got up and told them, "So The King, himself, came to see if that one group really finished me off. Well that's the worst move in the history of the Black Riders." "I'm going to go out there and finish them all off." I said.

I got up and made my way to the door, but Mimiko got in front of me and said, "Jirou, I can't let you go; I don't want to lose you. Plus it's pointless to fight the King, he is immortal as well."

I looked at her and said, "I have to do this that way they well never hurt anyone else again."

Right then Mimiko was taken by a Black Rider. I ran after him, I saw him at the end of the road and stop. I could hear him say, "This one looks good." He then said to Mimiko, "You're going to be my wife."

Mimiko only called for me, and tried to get away. I ran up to him with my sword in hand and yelled at the Black Rider, "You're going to regret for what you just said to my woman!" The Black Rider turned to look at me, but it was too late, I had cut his arm off and grabbed Mimiko keeping her tucked under my arm by my side. He looked at me and called for the rest of the Black Riders that were in the Town.

They started to surround me and Mimiko. Then with a clearing of a throat, some Black Riders moved out of the way and the King rode up to me and slid off his horse. He was about 8 feet tall, approximately two feet taller then me, but twice the size of the rest of them. You couldn't see his face, because his head was concealed with a hood. I looked at him and asked, "What are you Black Riders doing here, and what do you want from these people?"

The King took off his hood; he had jet black hair like mine, but eyes that were darker than the blackest stone. His skin was pretty fair, but it was still pale white. He then said, "My men wanted to grab some women from this town and take them for themselves. I on the other hand came here to see you, Jirou the Keeper of Keys."

"Well here I am, so what do you want?" I asked The King.

The King then said, "I know that group found and finished you off, but somehow I knew you came back. So I came here to put you where you belong. Which would be a cold grave and right by my side as the Black Rider's Keeper of the Keys."

I pulled out my sword, and so did all the other Black Riders around us. I snarled at The King "You can't beat me, none of you can. Yes, I did die, thanks to that group you sent, but I didn't just come back. If I had only came back, I would not have gained these new powers." I then held my sword up in the air and held Mimiko close. Then like the speed of light we were gone long enough to find a place for Mimiko to be safe. I had came back just as fast without her.

"So you got some new powers, but you still don't stand a chance against me and my followers." The King then drew his blade and they all came after me. I jumped up and held my sword down, facing the ground and yelled out "Star of Unforgiving Light!" Like a flash of lightning The King and his followers were gone.

I left the road to head back to town, after retrieving Mimiko. After everyone was done thanking me for what I did, Mimiko and I went back inside her house and sat on her bed. She looked me in the eyes and asked, "What did you do with those Black Riders?"

I answered, "I sent them, where they sent me when they killed me. The Corridor of Forgotten Light, in other words they're all gone, forever." I began to hold Mimiko for a little while. But in a second everything went black, and I woke up. Mimiko was sleeping next to me in our bed, in our room, in our house. Mimiko woke up and asked "What's wrong Jirou? Did you have a nightmare? "

I looked her in the eyes and lightly kissed her as I sat us up and cradled her in my arms. Then I replied, "It was only a dream dear, go back to sleep." She snuggled into my chest as I hummed her favorite song "Castle in the Sky", and she drifted back to sleep. I just sat there watching and chuckled to myself saying, "Sleep well my love." Then my eyes began to close as sleep over took me.

_****Wow, I know I co-wrote this, but reading this story makes me want to cry. Thank you all for reading, and please review, whether good or bad. If any mistakes are found please let me know. I've proof-read so many times and I still find things that are in need of changing. Thanks again to Hammer for giving me permission to turn his story into a fan-fiction. I'm sorry I never finished Losing You, yet. I know how I want it to be in my head, but when I type it I hate it. I'll finish it soon. Promise! ~Arisa~_


End file.
